


On Top of the Planet

by princesskay



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, PWP, Public Sex, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois is VERY happy to see Clark after he returns from researching a story for the Planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of the Planet

If the phrase 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' referred to the intense desire for someone – especially in the bedroom kind of way – it was definitely gospel truth for Lois Lane. It wasn't unlike her to squirm in her chair in her out-of-the-basement office of the Daily Planet but today, it was worse. Clark had been gone on assignment for beyond a week. It would take him longer to return home than usual because he had to actually board an airplane. He was covering a major summit between LuthorCorp and the military division of the government, where they would be discussing LuthorCorp's newest project of the army. A very important person with a lot of medals on his chest had personally paid to fly Clark in for the meeting in Washington D.C. Clark had kicked up quite a fuss when she informed him that he would be locked inside a – thankfully, first class – plane instead of soaring through the skies, free as a bird. But, it was a big chance for him – possibly a chance for him to make a promotion. He was devoted to his work both as a hero and as a reporter, making it nearly impossible for him to turn down the story.   
A week and two days later, Lois stared forlornly across her desk, wondering if this story could land him a desk right across from her. . . Just like old times. As much as she enjoyed her classy office that looked down on Metropolis, instead of up at it, she missed the days when all she had to do was peer around her computer screen if she wanted to catch that adorable smile on his face when she said something funny. She found herself craving him in every way, more often than before. She couldn't wait for him to get back, much less to get him alone.  
Lois dove for her phone when it began to jangle Clark's tune - “I Need a Hero”. The same tune she had used when he called her as the Blur two years ago. She had found it appropriate to make it his personal ringtone since she found herself feeling just as infatuated with him now, as she had been with his alter ego.   
Her eyes quickly absorbed the text message he had sent.   
Almost home. I miss u so much.   
She smiled, her heart fluttering. She quickly typed a reply.   
Me 2! It was a long-ass week. Can't wait 4 u 2 b back.   
She set the phone down and waited impatiently for it to ring again. The seconds seemed to tick on forever until he answered the text. She opened the message, and smiled widely at the words.   
As soon as we're alone, I want u in bed. Did I mention that I missed u?  
The words sent a wave of desire through her, and a chuckle to her lips. It had taken years to get him to be so honest, but when she finally managed to get him to reveal how he was really feeling, he was just as naughty as the next guy.   
That's good b/c I'm sooo horny. I want u sooo much.   
As soon as she was done sending the message, she turned the camera on her phone and unbuttoned the top few buttons of her shirt. She lifted the phone and snapped a seductive picture that caught both her desirous expression and a good portion of her cleavage. She wrote out a message to go along with the picture: I know ur a visual learner, so let me show u how I really feel. She sent the picture right after the text and tried to force her mind back to work.   
After staring at her computer screen for several seconds, with no results, she gave a frustrated sigh and leaned back in her chair. Staring at the ceiling, she began to conjure ideas for tonight. She knew she had to finish her workday here, but she had to find away to get to him. They hadn't steamed up any elevator glass in awhile. . .   
Her phone began to sing again, and she grabbed it.   
U want a pic 2? I'm kinda on a plane, babe. Ur torturing me. I can't wait 2 get off this plane.   
She considered taking another picture, but decided he was telling the truth. She didn't want him to be steaming up any airplane bathroom glass all by himself. Instead, she replied with something equally sexy.   
When u get back I guess you'll have 2 show me what a nawty girl I am. Just plz don't spank me 2 hard. I know how excited u get sometimes.   
She got a little worried when he didn't reply for more than minute. When the silence stretched into five minutes, she asked, U still there, honey?   
Another five minutes passed. Frowning, she shot him another text.   
Where r u?   
When the silence stretched, she began to message him again. Before she could complete it, she heard his voice behind her, “I'm right here, Lois.”   
She spun the chair around, “Clark! I didn't hear you come in.”   
She jumped to her feet and ran into his waiting arms. She slammed into him, pressing her face to his chest and breathing in the scent of his cologne. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.   
“I missed you so much!” She said, lifting her head to look into his eyes.   
“I know.” He replied, a suggestive smile lifting the corners of his lips.   
She let go of his waist and reached around him to shut the door of her office. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him farther into the office, until the backs of her legs met the edge of her desk. She pulled him against her, lifting her mouth to his. Their lips met half-way, joining slowly and deeply at first, and then growing more passionate as the desire sank into their minds.   
Lois opened her mouth wider as his tongue invaded, tasting her deeply as his big hands roved over her body. She thrust her own tongue forward, joining his in a wrestling match of pent up desire. She pushed against him, gripping his shirt as the kiss took her breath away.   
Several long moments later, he drew his mouth away from hers, moving his parted lips to her throat. His breath warmed her skin, his teeth gently grazing her wildly beating pulse. She sank to the desk, and wrapped one leg around his, her calf pressing just beneath his buttock. He pushed the shoulder of the shirt out of the way, his lips devouring the smooth flesh. The rise of her breast met his lips as he moved downward, his tongue warm and wet against her skin. She moaned aloud, clutching the back of his head to her, while his tongue made her heaving cleavage damp with his saliva. His hand, gripping the underside of one leg, slid beneath the material of her straining skirt, his fingers teasingly brushing her hot center, thinly clothed by lacy panties.   
“Clark,” She managed to tone down the gasp of pleasure to a hoarse whisper, but inside, she was screaming for him to take her, if not through intercourse, then through the heights of pleasure his deft fingers offered her.   
She gripped a hank of his hair and managed to convey her want in a voice rough with desire, “Clark, touch me.” She begged him.   
He lifted his head to look at her, surprise and desire shining clearly behind his black-framed glasses in the depths of his wide, blue-green eyes  
“I want you.” She wrapped her fingers tighter around his thick, black hair, “Please.”   
“Here?” He asked, hesitantly.   
“No one would miss us if we were on the roof for a few minutes.” She suggested, “Please, Clark, I'm going crazy!”   
It may have been a little dramatic, but at the moment, she felt as if she really would lose her mind if she didn't have him immediately.   
She knew he would do it before he nodded. He was in control of his desires just about as much as she was. Seconds later, they were on the roof of the skyscraper, the wind blowing warmly about them, the world far below them. Their lips met again, almost instantly, as he set her down on the steps that led to the edge of the building. Leaning over her, he slid one hand beneath her head to cushion it from the concrete and moved the other beneath her skirt. She bit at his lip as his fingers hooked on her panties and pulled them down her parted legs. She kicked the thin, damp material from her ankles, letting her high heels fall from her feet as well.   
Putting one hand on her knee, he skimmed his palm down her leg, pushing the skirt up to her hips. She felt summer air wash over her aroused center, and moments later, the gentle brush of his fingertips. She tore her lips away from his with a gasp, her hips rising to meet his touch, the pleasure already climbing to more intense peaks.   
His fingers massaged her, almost too softly to fulfill her desires, but just hard enough to make her body clench hotly. Wetness flooded her, making her tight with the want that was consuming her. She began to undulate her hips against his hand, begging him to get more rough with her. He responded to her desperate thrusting, his fingers pressing down harder against the slick, inflamed flesh. Her stomach warmed with the pleasure he slowly began to wring from her hot and willing body.   
She spread her legs farther, causing the material of her skirt to bunch around her waist. The concrete was rough against her ass, but she ignored the way the it chafed her skin. She could only concentrate on the way he was touching her, pleasuring her to the point of deep aching, drawing sharp cries of arousal from her trembling lips.   
Her mouth parted in a loud moan when she felt his fingertip breach her entrance, sliding into the tight, hot vice of her body. She thrust her hips against his hand, felt him stroke her aroused clit.   
“Oh my God, oh my God,” She repeated, clutching him to her as the pleasure began to soar through her at a dizzying speed, “Clark, Clark, oh my God!”   
She felt a second finger join the first, straining the taut confines of her core. Together, they continued to pleasure her, firmly and swiftly, nimbly drawing her towards completion. Each touch seemed to heat her body further, make her moan louder, and arouse her more quickly. Each moment made her desire the pleasure more. Each electrifying element of their tryst on this roof reminded her of how much she had missed him, and how much she wanted this.   
Lois could feel the pleasure coming, her body swelling on the tide of pleasure with each second that passed. She pressed her mouth against his neck as it exploded within her. She bucked against him as the spasms swept through her. The step above the one she was seated on dug into her back each time she jerked against him, her fingernails digging into his impenetrable skin. She moaned into his throat, her breaths coming rapidly through flared nostrils.   
The caress of his fingers ushered her all the way through the violent orgasm, retreating only when her exhausted body collapsed to the steps.   
“Oh my God,” She breathed, as she stared at the clear blue sky, “I guess I can take that off my bucket list.”   
He was touching her breasts through her shirt, his mouth nuzzling the firm mounds of flesh as she recovered. She didn't think he was really listening until he paused and murmured, “Well, its not off mine, yet.”   
She sat up so quickly it made her head spin. She raised her eyebrows at him, surprised that the reserved and mild-mannered Clark Kent was literally asking her to give him a BJ on the roof of the Daily Planet. It was one thing for him to participate in hers, but quite another to ask for it.   
She watched as he rose to his feet, his hands dropping to his belt buckle. Her heart thudded heavier in her chest as she watched him open the front of his pants, his eyes clouded with desire.   
For once in her life, Lois didn't have a thing to say. She could only stare as he pushed his pants out of the way, and peeled the cloth of his shorts from his aroused manhood. The idea took root in her mind as he stepped closer, bringing his hips even with her mouth. There was no way she was saying no.   
He extended one hand, sliding it behind her head. His fingers sank into strands of hair which were already falling out of the style she had placed it in that morning.   
“Come here,” He murmured, the sensual beckoning turning her core to liquid once more.   
She moved forward as he guided her to her knees in front of him, her hands rising to cradle his thick and throbbing cock.   
“I want you.” He echoed her earlier declaration, his voice steady despite the tremble of desire she felt pass through his body.   
Eyes raised to his, she parted her lips and slowly brought them to the tip of him. She let the warmth of her breath wash over him causing the column of flesh to swell even further within her grasp. His fingers curled around her hair, his square jaw clenching tightly with desire.   
She didn't wait any longer. She took him into her mouth, the weighty flesh resting solidly between her tongue and palate. The rush of excitement that always overcame her when she was with him filled her body with adrenaline. She closed her lips about him, moaning softly with delight as he filled her mouth.   
He dragged her closer to him, his posture stiff with intense pleasure. The cement scraped her knees, but the only thing she could feel was her complete desire for him.   
Keeping her mouth taut around his aroused cock, she grabbed his ass to direct the motion of his hips. She felt muscle ripple beneath her palms as every muscle in his body clenched in response to her fondling. She eased up on her grip, cupping his buttocks with gentle strokes, just as her tongue was doing to his manhood.   
Her mouth slickly rode his cock, her steady rhythm driving him to higher arousal. His soft moan was carried on the gentle breeze, and she could tell he wanted to respond much more. He felt ready to explode inside her mouth, his cock so stiff she imagined it ached. He wouldn't let go until he was ready, though. She had learned that along time ago. When he told her Jor-El's training had helped him get more control of his abilities, he had been right.   
Lois moved her hands from his butt to just below her mouth. Retaining a steady pace with her mouth, she began to fondle his testicles in a way she knew would drive him mad. Almost immediately, he cried out, “Lois!”   
She continued to touch him, stroking them, and tracing them with her fingertips. His hips bucked against her, pushing his cock deeper into her mouth. She accepted him, moaning in return. His other hand grabbed onto her, both sets of fingers lacing into her hair. With each thrust of his hips, he brought his cock in and out of her mouth, at a satisfying pace. His moans flowed freely now, a sound that never ceased to turn her on.   
She didn't know if she would be able to handle the last few hours of work. Leaving was a tempting thought, but Perry would have her ass if she bailed on him.   
“Lois,” Clark's strained groan focused her thoughts entirely on making him climax, “Lois. . God, I. . .I. . .”   
The words failed him just as she felt him expand in her mouth one last time. With a barely controlled cry of ecstasy, his body nearly crumpled beneath a wave of orgasmic tremors. He leaned hard on her, his hips jarring against her mouth as he came. The sweet taste of his orgasm filled her mouth, tantalizing her senses, making her want him more.   
When the climax had passed, He sank to the ground on one knee, his hand resting heavily on her shoulder. He breathed hard, his face flushed.   
She smiled at the obvious pleasure lingering on his features. She reached down to zip his pants back up. She buckled his belt for him, too. Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear, “Let's get that package back in the wrapping. I want it to be that good when we get home.”   
He pulled back, “Don't even start. We have to get back downstairs.”   
She grinned wider. Rising from the ground, she searched for her panties which had been discarded early on in the encounter. She discovered them a few feet away, still damp from her excitement. She shook them out, but doubted the warm breeze had done much to dry them. She stepped back into them and pulled them back into position. In the process, she had to lift her skirt up to her hips and then smooth it back down to her knees. She caught Clark watching her with a hungry glint in his eye, but they both suppressed the urge to go at it again.   
Lois quickly stepped back into her high heels and checked her watch. She had said no one would miss them for a few minutes. . . So, it had turned out to be more like ten. She would have to make up some excuse when Perry's assistant came looking for her. Perry had seen his wild days, but he wouldn't appreciate what he called “slacking off on the job”. Such a reprimand was usually followed by several “great Ceasar's ghost”s which grew in intensity and volume each time he ran out of air and had to start again.   
She hadn't seen one of those day's in awhile. Today, it would definitely be a buzz kill. They really had to get back down to her office.   
“Okay.” She said, hurrying back to Clark's side, “Sweep me off my feet.”   
He pushed his glasses up, and wrapped his arms around her, “Yes, Miss Lane.”   
Moments later, they were back in her office, a little dishveled but far happier. 

~


End file.
